Give In To Me
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Set after "Crush". Spike takes one last shot at getting Buffy...Will he prevail?


Title: Give In To Me (1/1)  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Takes place sometime after "Crush" Spike takes one last shot at getting Buffy...will he succeed?  
Distribution: You want it? Drop me a line...  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything BtVS and Michael Jackson owns "Give In To Me"  
Author's Note: I personally think that this song reps. the Spike in love situation very well...  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Buffy asked, glaring at the blonde vampire standing in front of her. Buffy had come to the Bronze for some much needed R & R and she didn't want Spike anywhere near her, obvious to the dark looks her was shooting his way.  
  
"I just wanna talk" said Spike quietly, which was unusual for the vampire. Buffy sneered at him remembering the last time they "talked".  
  
"Then talk." said Buffy. The Scoobies just stared at the scene, waiting for Spike's reaction. Faint anger flared in his eyes for a moment the resided. They all had seen it but wondered what made it fade...this was definitely strange. Spike then offered Buffy his hand in invitation to dance...Buffy arched an eyebrow, ready to refuse but then she looked into his eyes. He looked utterly defeated...so she accepted.  
  
"Buffy" Xander started  
  
"It's okay" Buffy replied, laying a hand on his shoulder. Spike led Buffy to the dancefloor and as soon as they did a new song started up...  
  
She Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone  
'Cause All She Does Is Throw It Back To Me  
I've Spend A Lifetime   
Looking For Someone  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Just Simply Do The   
Things I Say  
  
"You said you wanted to talk, so talk" Buffy snapped, reluctantly swaying in time with music with Spike holding her.  
  
"Tell me why" Spike said. Buffy knew what he was talking about and she didn't really want to dicuss it right then...not ever.  
  
"There's nothing to tell. You are a demon with no soul, who thinks he know what love is. What you feel isn't love Spike. It's obsession." she replied.  
  
Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It  
'Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me Woman  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
  
"Obession? Right. Then tell me why all I think of is you. Think about it, girl. I almost killed Drusilla for YOU. And I've loved her for over a century..." Said Spike  
  
"Drusilla was vampire, that's different" said Buffy.  
  
"How is it different? Love is love. I love y-" Spike started.  
  
"Stop! You don't love me, you can't!" she spat.  
  
You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry  
And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why  
It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough  
  
"All the times I've helped you mean nothing? The fact that you make me WANT to be good means nothing? The fact that I feel you in my throat, my heart, and my blood means nothing?" He asked.  
  
"You helped me because you were helping yourself too. And wanting to be good isn't enough" Buffy replied.  
  
"Yeah, it may have started that way. But I wasn't kidding when I told you I've changed and it's not the chip making the changes, contrary to what you bloody believe" said Spike.  
  
Love Is A Feeling  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Takin' Me Higher  
Love Is A Woman  
I Don't Wanna Hear It  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
  
Buffy didn't reply. Something was wrong, he wasn't acting like himself, usually he was all balls and swagger but something had knocked that out of him. His eyes were different, the look of defeat had gotten a little more apparent the more they argued.   
  
"Y'know everytime we fought back in the old days, you had this spark in your eyes every time you fought me...this fire. So much like mine...so tell me Slayer, why is it that you only had that fire when you were fighting me?" he asked.  
  
A voice in Buffy's mind whispered the answer but she refused to acknowledge it. She couldn't let the truth show through, she was too afraid of what would happen if she let him know the truth...that she burned to fight him again, their bodies clashing in combat, a mating ritual full of violence.  
  
"I have a Slayers lust for a good opponent and you were that opponent until you got clipped" she said cruelly. The anger flitted in Spike's eyes again, then disappeared once again.   
  
You And Your Friends  
Were Laughing At Me In Town  
But It's Okay  
And It's Okay  
You Wont Be Laughing Girl  
When I'm Not Around  
I'll Be Okay  
And I'll, I'll Not Find  
Gotta, The Peace Of Mind No  
  
  
"Then tell me why you were aroused everytime we fought, like a bitch in heat. Even now I can smell you and we're only dancing" said Spike. Buffy flushed but made no move to get away from him, she couldn't deny what his keen nose could detect.  
  
"Is this is supposed to convince me of your so called love?" Buffy spat. Spike shook his head.  
  
"I am just pointing out your denial of your attraction to me, luv" said Spike.   
  
"Attraction? Not likely" said Buffy.  
  
"I am your necessary evil...and you know it. I told the soldier prat that you needed some monster in your man...he didn't fit the bill, you know that too" Spike said searching for some sign of her reslove weakening. Buffy looked away from him. He was right, Riley was too normal...too safe.  
  
Don't Try To Tell Me   
Because Your Words   
Just Aren't Enough  
  
"I'm not going to listen to anymore of this. I'm going, I want you out of town by tomorrow morning or I am going to do what I should have a long time ago" said Buffy pulling away.  
  
"You can't do it..." Spike challenged.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she replied. Buffy whipped out a stake, Spike backed up toward the exit of the club, crooking his finger for the Slayer to follow. Once outside where prying eyes couldn't see, Spike and Buffy faced each other, both with stony expressions. Spike shed his duster and ripped his shirt down the middle exposing his muscled torso. He held his arms out and looked at Buffy...  
  
"Do it" he said, simply. Buffy ran at him, stake poised to strike. In the blink of an eye it was knocked out of her hands, Spike grabbed her roughly and his mouth descended on hers. The kiss was violent, cutting, full of repressed emotions.   
  
Love Is A Feeling  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Takin' Me Higher   
Talk To Me Woman  
Love Is A Feeling  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me  
  
Blood flowed from in between their lips, his and hers. Buffy swallowed their combined blood and just like when she had tasted Dracula's blood, images and feelings came to her. He was her match, he was her necessary evil, he was her completion, and yes he did...love her. They pulled apart. Spike looked her directly in her sea blue eyes, he could see he had won. She was starting to realize, the fire for him was back in her eyes he even felt his old self returning.  
  
Talk To Me Woman  
Quench My Desire  
I Don't Like A Lady  
Talk To Me Baby  
Give In To Me  
  
Buffy saw what was happening, what she couldn't stop. He knew...she had let him see. She slugged him hard across the face. Spike reeled with the blow but then gave her a slightly cocky smile.  
  
"What did I tell you...Heat. Desire...not yet love on your part. That much I can bloody see but soon..." he said.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" She whispered. Spike grabbed her to him once again, giving her yet another brutal kiss, licking and sucking their mingled blood off her lips, savoring the taste. He pulled away, brought his mouth to her ear...  
  
Give In To Me  
'Cause I'm On Fire  
Talk To Me Woman  
Quench My Desire  
Give In To The Feeling...  
  
"Give in to me..." He whispered. Buffy was too stunned to say anything. Knowing she would need some time to think, Spike gazed into her eyes one last time conveying his love and desire, then he was gone.   
  
Satisfy The Feeling  
Give In To Me...  
  
FIN 


End file.
